If I could fly...
by Gil Galad
Summary: This is a songfic about Touya and Yue and whenever I read a fic about them I cannot imagine it without listening to this song “If I could fly” Helloween {The Dark Ride album}


Author's notes---Usually I write only about my own kind –the elves-but I was truly impressed by CLAMP characters so I will try somehow to express my thoughts  
  
---This is a songfic about Touya and Yue and whenever I read a fic about them I cannot imagine it without listening to this song "If I could fly" Helloween {The Dark Ride album}  
  
My deepest regards to Dark Ice Angel, who made me feel complete by reading his stories. That's why this songfic is dedicated to him (however pitiful and pathetic it may be)  
  
  
  
If I could fly  
  
No fear, no pain,  
  
nobody left to blame  
  
I'll try alone  
  
Make destiny my own  
  
I learn to free my mind  
  
myself I now must find  
  
Once more, once more  
  
HELLOWEEN  
  
  
  
Yue was standing in front of the open window at Touya's room. For a couple of hours now he was observing the young's man sleep. His dark hair spread over the pillow, messed up in such cute way. The long eyelashes resting calmly over his cheeks. These breathtaking lips curved in a content smile about something in his dream.  
  
Flashback……………………………………….  
  
Merciless, full of memories flashback hit the Moon guardian and he turned his amethyst eyes at the fool moon for countless time.  
  
Clow……  
  
Yue's heart felt the pang of love and loss once again.  
  
Clow….  
  
That night…at his bed Clow was sleeping the same way as Touya now. His long, silk, midnight-blue hair entwined with Yue's own silver moonlight stream of tresses. Clow's arms wrapped around his waist, his prefect lips curved in the same content smile and the whisper in his sleep "Yue…don't leave me…Yue… Yue, guardian of my heart…"  
  
Flashbacks, so hard to bear, so full of passion, so vivid, so…overtakingly emotional.  
  
Myself I now must find  
  
once more, once more  
  
The Guardian of the Moon has carefully hidden his aura so that he could watch Touya without being interrupted, yet he straighten up when Touya murmured " Yue..Yue…finaly I have you in my arms…" He gazed at the sleeping boy seeing how he smirked." Ohh Touya "– he thought – "If you only knew the power you posses over me, over my heart…You bring down my memories of Clow yet you erase them without trace, replacing them with you or may be with the dream of you. I was lost, my heart was lost and broken after Clow … Now I am beginning to feel again, to live again, to love again…" The moon angel stepped forward and leaned over the sleeping youth carefully caressing his forehead with his slender fingers.  
  
  
  
If I could fly  
  
like the king of the sky  
  
Could not tumble nor fall  
  
I could picture it all  
  
Touya was dreaming. Dreaming of the dashing beauty of his sister's guardian. Dreaming of his lips kissing Yue's, tasting his magnificent, glorious lips, being left breathless by passion… In his dreams the Moon guardian tasted like melting snow… sweet and indescribable as like if you could taste the very scent of a moonlight glimmering through spring raindrops falling over sacura blossoms and white lilac… Touya dreamed of his hands buried in the stream of liquid silver tresses, sliding over pale skin, memorizing every curve of this perfectly shaped body…and being wrapped by enormous snow white wings shivering by the heavenly happiness given to him from the gentle touch of Yue's slender fingers. " Yue…"- whispered Touya in his dream-"Yue, finally I have you in my arms"  
  
If I could fly,  
  
see the world through my eyes,  
  
would not stumble , nor fail  
  
To the heavens I sail.  
  
Touya's body subconsciously responded to Yue's touch and shivered, his eyelids trembled and opened up all of a sudden. Touya saw the beautiful, silvery-blu-amethyst eyes of his beloved moon angel. Startled Yue pulled back his hand but Touya grabbed it.  
  
" I am dreaming, right? "- asked the tall boy with his eyes narrowing and holding Yue's pale, delicate hand as his life depended on it.  
  
Yue tried to pull back his hand but instead of freeing it he lifted up Touya,  
  
" No, you don't "—said the moon guardian with his deep, smooth voice.  
  
Touya jumped out of the bed keep holding tightly Yue. He closed up so that his lips almost touched Yue's then looked at the amethyst eyes with indescribable expression on his face.  
  
" Are you sure you are here …YUE?"  
  
So here I am  
  
in solitude I stand.  
  
I've got the dreams inside,  
  
I need to realize…  
  
Yue stood up breathless, silent, trembling. He wasn't actually prepared to meet such situation. He knew how much Touya loved Yukito and yet he knew the tall boy also loved him, still felt somehow uncertain about it. And all these flashbacks… He couldn't explain why Touya reminded him so much of Clow. The guardian shivered as Touya tightened his grip crossing the bound of pain.  
  
"To-ya…"- exhaled The magnificent creature and tried again to free his hand but the dark-haired young man squeezed his arm even stronger, causing more pain. Seen the pain and confusion in Yue's wide opened eyes Touya grinned almost eerily.  
  
"So I am not dreaming…"- his voice was low, husky and deep, full with tangible anger and something more…desire...—"You are here"  
  
The dark-blu eyes narrowed even more and his head came even closer to Yue so that he can feel Touya's warm breath over his face.  
  
"You feel the pain in your arm but I feel it in my heart"-continued Touya-" Deep, horrible, merciless tearing pain of dreaming of you and awakening without you in my arms"—his face was brood  
  
"To-ya…"—whispered once again Yue not having strength to continue, his voice purring the beloved nickname, accustoming to the delicious sound.  
  
"To-ya…"  
  
And the battle between heart and mind was lost…  
  
My faith has grown,  
  
no fear of the unknown.  
  
No more, no more.  
  
  
  
The kiss he dreamed so long, the taste of melting snow, the scent of moonlight glimmering through raindrops falling over white lilac, the pure essence of magic…  
  
//Now I am not dreaming //thought Touya and deepened the kiss….  
  
  
  
If I could fly  
  
Like the king of the sky,  
  
Could not tumble nor fall  
  
I will picture it all.  
  
If I could fly  
  
See the world through my eyes,  
  
Would not stumble nor fail  
  
I could ravage my jail  
  
Lips over lips, sealed in a kiss… The ever cold and icy moon guardian moaning and melting… Enormous snow white wings shivering from desire… A pale, silk, delicate skin waiting, eagering to be touched… Liquid silver pouring over his hands, falling, loosing himself into silvery-blu-amethyst eyes… Making love and being loved by the guardian of the Moon….  
  
If I could. If I could fly  
  
If I could. If I could fly  
  
If I could. If I could fly.  
  
--Thought Touya….  
  
And the dream was no longer a dream… 


End file.
